Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an array substrate, a manufacturing method and a detecting method thereof, and a liquid crystal panel.
Liquid crystal displays are currently commonly-used flat panel displays, and thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have become the main products among liquid crystal displays.
In the manufacturing process of TFT-LCDs, it is a relatively important step to perform inspection on the electrical characteristics of the thin film transistor (TFT) patterns. In the conventional technology, it is common to form a TFT test pattern especially for testing in a perpheral region of the base substrate, i.e., a testing region while forming the TFT patterns of a pixel region on the base substrate. The pattern size, film structure and process flow of the TFT testing pattern are completely the same as those of the TFT patterns of the pixel region. Thus, it can be known whether the electrical characteristics of the TFT patterns in the pixel region are qualified or not by inspecting on the TFT testing pattern of the testing region. The process of performing test on the TFT testing pattern is conducted as follows: changing the voltage of the gate line lead of the TFT testing pattern; testing the current change of the source and drain electrodes of the TFT testing pattern; obtaining the electrical characteristic curve of the TFT testing pattern; determining whether the electrical characteristic of the TFT testing pattern is normal when the TFT is turned on and switched off so as to determine whether the electrical characteristic of the TFT testing pattern of the pixel region is qualified or not.
In the conventional technology, the inspection on the electrical characteristic of the TFT pattern is performed after the manufacturing process of the array substrate is completed, i.e., after the pixel electrode has been formed on the base substrate. A testing probe is inserted to make contact with the gate line lead on the underlying layer by the via hole formed above the gate line lead of the TFT testing pattern, so as to inspect the electrical characteristics of the TFT patterns of the pixel region. However, the manufacturing period of the array substrate generally lasts for three to five days, so there is a time hysteresis for performing the inspection of electrical characteristics in the conventional technology. Thus, it is impossible to detect timely and obtain the electrical characteristics of the TFT patterns of the pixel region, so that it is impossible to perform adjustment to the processes and equipments in the production line timely.